Monochrome - Weiss gets glasses
by LtBobPMonkey
Summary: Weiss can't see from one side of her apartment to the other, but won't get glasses, so Blake drags her to go get some. Cuteness ensues. One-shot. Credit to Keethy on Deviantart for the cover image.


"Come on, Blake, I told you that I don't want to do this!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly. The ebony-haired girl just laughed.

"You tell me a lot of things. Like that your favorite band is ABBA."

Weiss flushed red. "I never should have told you that!" Blake grinned, but then remembered the true issue here, and sighed.

"Weiss, you know you need them. You can't run from this forever."

"But I don't want glasses! We've already had this discussion a thousand times!"

"Well, why not?"

"You know the answer to that," Weiss replied testily. Absentmindedly, she smoothed out a ripple in her white skinny jeans, which matched nicely with her sky-blue tank top.

"Remind me, please."

Weiss huffed. "Because it'll make me look silly. I've always managed without any, I don't even need them!"

"You've been squinting at everything more than two feet away from you, Weiss, you're blind as a bat. So you definitely need them, don't even try to deny it. Anyway, it'll make you look even cuter than you are now. And maybe you can get contacts! Then you can see, and still maintain your precious vanity," Blake replied sagely, giving Weiss' cheek a loving pinch.

"Fine, I need glasses. That doesn't mean I want them," she conceded, rubbing her cheek.

"Oooh, progress! Look, Weiss, you can't even see from one side of the apartment to the other, much less the board at school. I'm serious, I want you to do this, even if you don't want to."

Weiss let out an exasperated sigh, and threw her hands up. "Fine. I'll get them."

Blake put her arm around Weiss' midriff and squeezed gently. "Can we go inside now?" Suddenly Weiss remembered that they were still standing outside the eyeglass store downtown. "If we must," she replied with another huff. Blake opened the door for her, and let her lead the way inside, where she all but marched up to the front desk. The middle aged woman at the desk looked up at Weiss and smiled.

"How can I help you?"

"Hi, I have an appointment for 11:30 with Dr. Reiter."

The woman smiled again. "Go ahead and take a seat, he'll be with you in a moment." Blake and Weiss made their way to the seating area, sitting down beside one another. Weiss pulled out her iPhone and started reading The Economist, having never entirely given up some habits she had picked up in business school which her business-minded father had insisted upon. Blake simply sat there and admired the silence. Her hand drifted over to Weiss', and she gripped her girlfriend's hand.

"It'll be alright. It'll go great." Weiss replied only with a sigh, and Blake squeezed her hand as an extra reassurance.

"Ms. Schnee, we'll see you now," called the woman at the front desk. Weiss stood up, tucked away her phone, and gave Blake a pleading look. Blake would only smile at her, though, and gave her a big thumbs up. Weiss sighed again, and followed the woman back to the examination room, where she was directed through a series of tasks that she found irritatingly mundane, like looking into bright lights, and finally to a room where she sat down in an exam chair and was asked to wait for the doctor.

Weiss sat there impatiently, long-forgotten parts of her mocking that "a Schnee doesn't need any help", but the more rational part of her mind rejected that and all the years of privilege and arrogance behind it. After all, she lived in a modest apartment with her college-dropout girlfriend, neither of which her father would have approved of, in a young and middle-class neighborhood, and she had long ago switched her major to Creative Writing after she broke contact with her father. She was really a different person from the spoiled brat she was only a few years ago, and she _did _need help with this.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee, how are you?" asked the owlish doctor. Weiss hadn't even seen him come in.

"Oh, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, good. So, you're having trouble seeing. A lot of trouble, apparently."

"That's right. I can't even see things on the other side of my apartment."

"Well, that's pretty bad." He clicked on a projector. "Would you cover your left eye and read those letters to me?" Weiss couldn't read any of them, and started to panic a little. In the back of her mind, she could hear Blake saying "It'll be alright. It'll go great."

"I-I can't read any of them." He nodded and flipped to the next slide. The letters were much bigger now, but they were still pretty blurry.

"Uhh, A.. E.. X? R.. Or is that K? And I'm pretty sure that last one is a W." The doctor nodded again, and flipped to the third slide.

"B.. I think.. O, er, Q? I-I can't tell what the rest are."

"Well, Ms. Schnee, it seems that you're in need of a pretty strong pair of glasses. Or contacts, that is. Which would you prefer? Don't feel pressured, though, you can have both if that's what you want."

"I'm not sure, let me ask Blake," she replied, "She gives good advice."

"She's the girl who came with you, yes?"

"That's right."

"Well, go right ahead and ask, although at the end of the day it's your decision." Weiss nodded and walked out to where Blake was sitting. For a moment, Weiss couldn't help but admire how beautiful Blake looked today, with her long black hair cascading over her shoulders and down the tight black t-shirt she wore that had that famous Japanese painting of a wave on it.

"What's up, Weiss, you all done?" asked Blake cheerily.

"Sort of. I want your advice. Do you think I should get contacts, glasses, or both?" Blake thought it over for a moment.

"Well, I don't have a preference, really. If you get glasses, you'll look cute, and if you go for contacts you'll still be cute, so it doesn't really matter to me."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but also blushed a little. "You flatterer. Okay, I know what I want. I'll be back soon." Blake smiled at her, and she went back to the exam room feeling confident.

**1 Week Later**

"AWWWHHH you look so CUTE, Weiss!" Yang exclaimed. "Doesn't she, Ruby?"

"Totally! Awww, you look adorable, I can't help it!"

"Don't push it, you two," she warned with a blush spreading behind her white glasses.


End file.
